


Его персональный дракон

by CommanderShally



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Season 2, Season 2 spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally





	Его персональный дракон

У них есть все деньги мира, но Дэнни почему-то выбирает маленький, почти игрушечный отель на окраине города — кажется, время тут давным-давно остановилось. Он говорит, ему проще концентрироваться и медитировать в таких условиях, а огни мегаполиса будут мешать.

Уорд не возражает — знает, что с того момента, как он согласился на эту авантюру, нет больше никакого смысла в попытках вернуть привычное. Еще немного — и телефон с интернетом станут выглядеть как что-то более невероятное, чем самый настоящий дракон.

— Здесь не так уж плохо, — восторг Дэнни скрывать не умеет, а Уорд слишком устал, чтобы ответить ему сарказмом. Да и к тому же он сам полон энтузиазма: мир превращается в площадку для приключений, а проблемы и хлопоты остались позади. Уорд не помнит, когда последний раз чувствовал столько свободы.

А потом начинается рутина. Поиски затягиваются, Дэнни не теряет своего оптимизма, а Уорд ощущает привычное раздражение каждый раз при взгляде в зеркало. К счастью, Дэнни замечает это раньше, чем все становится непоправимым.

Он хлопает Уорда по плечу и говорит:

— Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь прийти ко мне за помощью, — Дэнни улыбается, и от этого Уорду совсем не по себе. — Даже если это означает всего лишь сделать пару шагов до моей комнаты.

«Комнаты…» — Уорд думает, что эти тонкие перегородки стенами-то не назовешь, настолько они хрупкие. Выглядят так, словно ждут, когда Уорд вцепится в них и разорвет на части, уничтожая последнюю преграду.

— Спасибо, Дэнни, — впрочем, Уорд действительно благодарен. Ему на самом деле легче от мысли, что есть кому выговориться — в конце концов, Уорд дал себе обещание чаще рассказывать близким, что у него на душе.

А Дэнни… Дэнни переполз в разряд «близких» давным-давно, и Уорд даже не уверен, когда это произошло. Может быть, он был слишком пьян и поэтому не помнит, как признавался, что Дэнни ему как брат, если не больше… И почему думать об этом так смешно?

В Японии время тянется медленно, и, если бы не содзу в саду, Уорд бы давно запутался, какой сегодня день.

— Сколько мы уже здесь? — спрашивает он у Дэнни, когда они возвращаются в отель после очередного не очень удачного дня поисков. Уорд старается двигаться прямо — слишком прямо для того, кто выпил немного сакэ. Он устоял, глядя в глаза этому дракону, думает Уорд, и смотрит на Дэнни, который идет впереди.

— Неделю, — Дэнни разворачивается и разводит руками в разные стороны. — Уже скоро мы найдем то, что ищем, я это чувствую.

Уорд снова видит спину Дэнни, обтянутую дурацкой рубашкой в мелкую клетку — один из самых богатых людей в США, а одевается, как бедный студент… Уорду становится смешно, а потом страшно.

Он тянет руку и касается плеча Дэнни — тот притормаживает и смотрит на Уорда.

— Что? — Дэнни поднимает брови, кажется, ему тоже весело — он в отличие от Уорда сакэ лишь пригубил…

— Ничего, — отвечает Уорд. А потом притягивает к себе Дэнни и целует.

«Ничего?» — почти крича, повторяет внутренний голос. Уорд в ужасе от того, что делает — в его руках плечи Дэнни так напряжены, и кажется, еще немного — и случится драка.

Уорд отступает назад, вскидывает ладони перед собой и не решается поднять взгляд, но все равно чувствует, насколько Дэнни серьезен. Его эмоции всегда так легко считать, как будто он хочет всему миру рассказать о том, что его сейчас волнует.

—  Ничего? — вторя внутреннему голосу Уорда, переспрашивает Дэнни. Он резко поворачивается и уже быстрым шагом идет к отелю, Уорд тоже ускоряется, чтобы не отстать…

Дэнни ходит по комнате туда-сюда, словно не может места найти. Уорд сидит на полу посреди своего номера и наблюдает за ним — за тонкой перегородкой прекрасно видно, как Дэнни нечеткой тенью движется из одного угла в другой. А потом садится в позу для медитации и замирает. Уорд мог бы поклясться, что слышит его неровное дыхание, ощущает смятение, но скорее всего это еще сакэ не выветрилось.

«Что на тебя вообще нашло, Уорд Мичам?» — задает он сам себе вопрос и совершенно не знает ответа. Япония с ее свободой и окраины с отсутствием стальной тяжести небоскребов, нависающих со всех сторон, выбивают у Уорда почву из-под ног. Он чувствует себя способным сделать то, на что раньше никогда бы духу не хватило. Наверное, тут он наконец-то нашел бы правильные слова, чтобы объяснить Джой…

Дэнни сдвигает перегородку между комнатами. Он стоит на пороге, босиком, без рубашки, и Уорду, возможно, впервые представляется шанс разглядеть татуировку Дэнни как следует.

— Уорд, — голос Дэнни звучит серьезно. Уорд поднимает глаза — и черт возьми, даже несмотря на тот факт, что Дэнни больше не Железный Кулак,  в его взгляде Уорд видит самого настоящего Дракона. Еще одного, с которым надо совладать — посмотреть ему в душу и не позволить себя растерзать. Уорду кажется, что он готов сдаться прямо сейчас.

— Да, Дэнни? — Уорд встает. Выпрямляется, но совершенно не знает, куда деть руки, словно единственный вариант для них сейчас — это боевая стойка. — Что?

— Ничего.

Дэнни предсказуемо повторяется, а Уорд наконец-то кладет ладони ему на талию.

Они не станут разговаривать. Уорд понимает это почти сразу. Но не потому, что не могут или не хотят — в этом нет необходимости. Зачем озвучивать что-то настолько очевидное.

Поцелуи продолжаются, на вкус они, как сакэ с легким налетом нетерпения. Уорд не знает, от кого из них им сквозит так сильно, что еще немного — и начнет трясти. Хотя в руках у Уорда едва заметная дрожь, но она скорее признак легкого ужаса от мысли, что он в данный момент стягивает с Дэнни последний предмет одежды, оставляя того обнаженным. Они лежат на спальном месте Уорда, и кажется, что мир вокруг вот-вот остановится.

Уорд замирает в неуверенности. Дэнни смотрит на него спокойным, возможно, даже слишком спокойным взглядом, уголки его губ вот-вот выдадут едва заметную улыбку. Где-то там за тремя перегородками в саду стучит содзу, и Уорд вздрагивает.

— Эй, — мягко произносит Дэнни и гладит Уорда по щеке. — Все нормально.

«Нормально?» — снова в ужасе вопит внутренний голос, но Уорд не успевает к нему прислушаться — Дэнни забирается на него, садится на бедра, наклоняется и целует. Это немного унимает панику Уорда. Но лишь на мгновение, потому что затем Дэнни хватается за пряжку его ремня…

— Дэнни… — Уорд кладет ладонь поверх руки Дэнни и на этот раз даже не знает, сможет ли сказать то, что его беспокоит. А Уорд очень сильно хочет узнать, почему Дэнни так уверенно себя ведет… в подобной ситуации.

— Я вырос в среди монахов, — словно читая его мысли, произносит Дэнни и, несмотря на незначительное сопротивление Уорда, продолжает расстегивать ремень. — Женщин там было немного. Я бы сказал, можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки…

Дэнни замолкает, но воображение Уорда уже любезно выдает ему картинки о возможных шалостях молодежи в Кунь Луне. И это совсем не помогает сохранить самообладание… Этот «дракон» давно забирается к нему в душу и, кажется, не планирует оттуда уходить. Уорд чувствует, как проигрывает ему. А еще Дэнни оставляет его без брюк и белья, и Уорд, наверное, сильно опоздал с желанием сбежать отсюда.

— Тише, Уорд, — с улыбкой произносит Дэнни и подтягивается вперед — проезжается промежностью по члену Уорда. Дэнни прижимается к Уорду, ложится на него, и теперь оба члена оказываются в ловушке между их животами. Дэнни смотрит Уорду прямо в глаза, облизывает губы, а затем начинает тереться о него всем телом…

Уорд заводится мгновенно, все происходящее вокруг больше не имеет значения — только горячий, как пламя, Дэнни, извивающийся, жадный до прикосновений. И Уорд словно просыпается от забытья, он обхватывает Дэнни, цепляется за все, до чего способен дотянуться, чтобы удержать этот жар... Его персональный Дракон, думает Уорд и почти смеется от этой мысли. А потом ему совсем не до веселья — Дэнни целует его, и Уорд кончает, ощущая себя опустошенным, но таким счастливым…

Он открывает глаза и видит, что Дэнни рядом — никуда не ушел, лишь забрался под одеяло, чтобы не светить голой задницей перед хозяевами отеля. Уорд следует его примеру, поднимается и замечает скомканное полотенце у себя в ногах.  И когда Дэнни все успевает?..

Уорд ложится лицом к Дэнни, укрывается и какое-то время просто наблюдает. Он пытается не дать разъедающим мыслям вновь поселиться в его голове. По крайней мере не сейчас — завтра, все завтра.

— Уорд, — не открывая глаз, произносит Дэнни.

— Что?

— Ничего.

На этот раз Уорд не может сдержать улыбки.


End file.
